DE 36 42 916 C2 discloses a method of reclaiming foundry sand where the fraction containing bentonite must still be discarded.
DE 29 09 408 C2 discloses a batch drum for reclaiming of waste sand. However, such apparatus was unable to achieve a complete reclamation irrespective of the length of the process cycle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of and apparatus for reclaiming foundry sand, which permits shortening of the process cycle, and provides a better reclamation yield and less destruction of the quartz grain.